Gravis
Gravis is the current Elemental Master of Gravity and a descent of an original master. Gravis was a contestant in Chen's Tournament of Elements, and later fought alongside the Ninja during the second Serpentine War. History Gravis is the descendant of the Elemental Master of Gravity. The Invitation Gravis was one of those invited to participate in the Tournament of Elements. He accepted and met the other Elemental Masters on the New Ninjago City pier at midnight where they were picked up by Clouse to be taken to Chen's Island. While on the ferry, Gravis meditated while using his powers to make nearby objects float. Only One Can Remain Gravis obtained a Jadeblade by taking the one Cole won from Paleman after he raised it in a moment of triumph. He later cheered when Karlof was shown to have the last Jadeblade and cheered louder after Kai outsmarted Karlof and won. Versus Gravis was announced as the second competitor of the first match, where he fought against Griffin Turner to obtain a Jadeblade from a cherry blossom tree. Although both had an even start, Griffin began to annoy Gravis by running around him and using the branches to knock him off balance: Gravis then buried the Master of Speed using the blossoms. He then levitated the Jadeblade towards him, but unfortunately Griffin grabbed it first, knocking the master of gravity out of the tournament. Chen then activated a trapdoor, which Gravis laughed at since he was still levitating, though fell in when Chen pressed a button that somehow dropped a sandbag on him. Spellbound After the factory was put on lockdown, Gravis and the other imprisoned masters gather around Zane as Cole explained their plan to use the sewer pipes to escape, though the plan was foiled thanks to the arrival of Dareth. After they decided to build a Roto Jet to blast their way out, Gravis searched the factory for usable parts. Breakout After Dareth was sent to the Noodle Factory, thus ruining their plan to escape via the sewer network, Gravis suggested that they just sneak out through the tunnels. The Forgotten Element The Day of the Dragon The Greatest Fear of All Gravis used his Gravity Dragon to fly back to Ninjago where he watched over the city with the other masters. When twenty noodle trucks began heading in various directions to presumably attack the villages, Gravis pursued one of them, only to find it empty. The Corridor of Elders ]] After receiving a message from Neuro, Gravis met up with the other masters in the Samurai X Cave. There, Gravis questioned how they would be able to stop Chen's army as they no longer were able to control their elemental dragons. Eventually, they decided to make their stand against Chen's army in the Corridor of Elders. During the ensuring battle, Gravis fought bravely against the Imposter Anacondrai, and when Chen caused one of the statues to fall on the people of Ninjago, the Master of Gravity used his power to move it out of the way. He celebrated with the other masters when victory was achieved. Description Gravis appears to have facial hair, including a mustache-goatee. He wears a large maroon turban with a rusty golden stud on the front of it, a maroon robe, and dark brown pants. He accentuates his outfit with brown scarves and dull grey armor. He also has a symbol on his turban/torso which resembles a eight-pointed throwing star. Appearances Trivia *Gravis's torso is a recolored version of Zane's armored variant from The Titanium Ninja. * His name is based on "gravity," and oddly enough, he resembles a genie. Gallery Levitation.png|Gravis using gravity to levitate himself Gravis Attack.png|Gravis making his first offensive attack on Griffin Turner GravisDimensions.png|In LEGO Dimensions pl:Gravis Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Gravity Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Elemental masters Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Heroes